


Reunion

by SquiddyKidd



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AdvisingQueen, F/M, Future, Oneshot, Post-P5, Reunion, Wholesome, makotoniijimaweek2018, owo, shumako, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiddyKidd/pseuds/SquiddyKidd
Summary: After a long year of waiting, a Joker finally returns to his Queen. Story was submitted for #MakotoWeek2018.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a story I wrote. Hope you like it.

4/20xx

 

The blooming cherry blossoms attracted people from far and wide to witness their beauty. Tokyo was packed with tourists and locals alike, spending the day out and about in the various parks to watch the springtime spectacle. Among the crowd was no shortage of couples spending time together on such a beautiful day. One particular couple was sitting on a bench. The pair sitting close together looked at the tree blossoms riding the wind to the ground. They looked around before their eyes met, the man tightening his hold on the woman while their faces got closer. The black-haired male’s lips moving to say one word over and over, his tone getting louder with each repeat.  


“Makoto?”

 

“Makoto?”

 

“Makoto?”  


The brunette blinked at his call, her eyes looking down to the computer screen where a black-haired boy gave her a concerned look. It seemed she started daydreaming while talking to her boyfriend.  


“O-oh. I’m sorry Ren, what were you saying?”  


The girl named Makoto put on an apologetic stare, feeling bad that she spaced out while he was talking. The student mentally told herself to pay better attention this time.  


“I was asking if you were free tomorrow. I remember you being really busy this time with starting school last year.”  


He scratched at the back of his head while speaking to her, the former thief still showing a little concern as he looked at his friend.  


“Yeah, I made sure that I’d be free. There shouldn’t be any problem. We should have all the time we could want after classes. Are you still going to be free?”  


“Yeah, I’ll be okay. Even if I hadn’t made sure, I still would of found the time to spend with my Queen~.”  


Ren attempted to put on a smooth tone of voice as he spoke, causing Makoto to roll her eyes and chuckle at how dorky he sounded. Makoto responded to him with a semi serious tone, almost as though she was giving a warning.  


“While I’m flattered, don’t neglect your studies just to get extra time with me. Getting through school should be your priority. I’m not going anywhere.”  


He sighed in defeat, putting on a pouting face as his hands moved to pet at a familiar black cat that was fast asleep in his lap.  


“Like I don’t know that.”  


“If you did then you wouldn’t try to do it so often. Sometimes I wonder if you did your homework or study at all last year.”

 

Ren couldn’t help but let out a gentle chuckle before making eye contact.

 

“Looks like you’ve caught me, guilty as charged. Although it’s not like I suffered from it either way.”

 

He gave off a somewhat cocky smile, one that annoyed Makoto quite a bit. The fact that he was able to get away with that stuff was annoying. It wasn’t like it didn’t work for him though, his grades were really good for his final year. It gave him the freedom to do some irresponsible things..

 

“Anyway, it’s starting to get late..I think I’m gonna head to bed. I don’t wanna be late for my first day of college.”  


Ren stretched his arms out, looking almost feline as he did. The boy picked up the cat and placed it down on the side of the bed.  


“Yeah, you’re right. Oh Ren, before you go?”  


The boy turned from getting ready for bed, his eyes staring into the camera and trying to make eye contact with her through the screen  


“You know, you’ve never told me where you’re going to school. Will you tell me where you’re going now?”  


She didn’t get a response, at least not in a manner she wanted. Ren’s lips formed a snide smirk, before puckering his lips. He leaning over while his hand hovered over his mouse.  


“Goodnight Makoto, see you tomorrow.”  


She nodded and wished him the same before the two ended the video call. Makoto quickly shut off the laptop right after before getting up and returning it to its spot on her desk. She still wasn’t satisfied with the answer she was given, it was one he’d given to her for months. It wouldn’t be long before she could find out herself, but she still wondered why he hid the answer like he has. She had a couple of theories in her head, although she didn’t have enough evidence to prove either one. He may have left her in the dark for this long, however, it wouldn’t be long until she got find out for herself.

 

She returned to her bed, where she let out a sigh and stared at the dark ceiling, allowing herself to escape into her thoughts. Tomorrow she’d start her second year at university. Soon a lot of her friends would be joining behind her as first years. Not to mention that the man she cared for the most would soon join them again. Her thoughts focusing and imagining various scenarios that could come out of the year, a smile on her face as before she knew it, she was fast asleep against her comfortable bed. 

* * *

A sigh of relief would exhale from the preppy student as she left her final class. While she did normally enjoy school, today her mind was on other things. She was about to see somebody that she hadn’t seen in a year. Today was the day when her boyfriend would return to Tokyo once again. When he would join their friends in the pursuit for a college education. The group together once again, though this time it was permanent.

 

The idea of spending time together with Ren, both one on one and with the group was exciting to think about. Now that she thought about it, the group never got to really hang out and act their age together. With their time as the Phantom Thieves, the delinquents always had their hands full, leaving them with almost no to time to enjoy each other’s company.

 

Today was a big day, and Makoto was beyond excited for what the afternoon entailed. So much so that she felt like she was starting to see her lover everywhere. Wherever she looked, quite a few males had black hair. Although nobody looked quite like him, all except for one person she passed by. His appearance looking so uncanny that it caused her to stop moments after to look back and check. She wouldn’t get a good look at his face, but his clothes reminded her a lot of him. While it was only an idea, Makoto would act on her hunch and follow the mysterious student, determined to find the truth.

 

Thoughts filled her head about how her mind must be playing tricks on her. Though that wasn’t it, the stranger's movements, size and his shape were all uncannily the same.

 

_“Is he playing a trick on me? If not, would he really keep something like this from me?”_

 

Makoto would sigh and look ahead, he was out of sight but he couldn’t have gone far. It might of been a hunch, but she’d chase after the stranger. She’d follow behind the student, a rush of thoughts going to her head faster than she could process them.

 

The chase wouldn’t last long however, as the mysterious student made his way down the long hall and into a group of people, Makoto would follow. The woman having to push through the occasional person before weaving her way through the crowd. Upon escaping, she would look around frantically to find who she thought was him. Who she was looking for was nowhere to be seen.

 

 _Shoot. I think I might have to text him later…_ Makoto thought to herself. Realistically, she didn’t know if it was even him. The figure looked a lot like him, to a point where a part of her still believed it. She’d open her bag and look through it to find her phone, distracted from the closet door opening behind her. Not to mention the arm that tightly grabbed ahold of her and pulled her in before closing the door.

 

She couldn’t help but let out a yelp before immediately elbowing whatever pulled her in. The attacker yelling in pain before the two fell on the floor of the small closet.

 

“Ah, damn Makoto…”

 

Her boyfriend grunted in pain, letting go of her as his arms moved to hold his stomach. The girl looking down to realize who she had hit. The person she had lost in the hallway was actually who she thought it was.

 

“Oh my, I'm really sorry Ren!”

 

She’d quickly get up and help him up. The boy taking the help after the amount of force she put into the elbow. To say the least, he definitely learned his lesson.

 

“Is everything alright, I didn’t hurt you too bad did I?”

 

Her tone conveyed the regret and guilt that she was feeling. The guilt would be met with his arms wrapping gently around her waist, pulling her into a reassuring and gentle hug.

 

“You’re alright, we both know that I’ve felt much worse..”

 

The couple would share a chuckle, Makoto’s arms wrapping around his neck loosely. The two staring into one another’s eyes, calmly as they stood against one another in the dimly lit janitor’s closet. Makoto would be the first to ask anything, their eyes remaining deadlocked as the couple held one another.

 

“So, are you going to the same school as me? Or did you just come here to surprise me?”

 

“The former, though I can’t say I wasn’t looking for you between classes. Didn’t know you would find me first though.”

 

“You knew I was following you?”

 

Her mouth would form a dissatisfied frown, causing Ren to chuckle and blush a bit. She wondered what he was thinking.

 

“For a former Phantom Thief, you aren’t very good at tailing people. Although I can’t say you ever were in the first place.”

 

“You weren’t saying that when you were listening to the evidence I had of Ryuji.”

 

“That’s him and his big mouth moreso, though I can’t say I regret any of that from happening. We could of never become friends, or a couple if that didn’t happen.”

 

The two would share a moment of silence, their arms tightening around one another they savored every second of the other’s company. What was initially going to last a minute would turn into a good few, their lips gently having their own reunion within the privacy of the dimly lit closet. The two wouldn’t take it a step further beyond that however, the couple felt no need in the situation. It may of been a long time, but there was no need to rush anything in the gentle moment. There would be a time and place for anything else.

 

Of course, all good things must come to an end. The Queen and her Joker’s lips would separate, their gentle cheeks flushing a bright red as they felt one another’s gentle breath caress their cheeks. Their foreheads and the bridges of their noses touching as they recovered from their gentle but passionate kiss.

 

“Hey Ren, why don’t we get out of here. Everyone is probably waiting for us at LeBlanc.”

 

“With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my first week, I just randomly decided to write something and it worked out nicely. :) I hope to write more, and I was glad to write something for a character I love so much. Special thanks to my friends Melkechi and PixieRed for the feedback and support! You can find links to their important socials as well as Makoto Niijima Week 2018 stuff below!
> 
>  
> 
> Melkechi  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/melkechi  
> Tumblr: https://melkechi.tumblr.com/
> 
> PixieRed  
> Twiter: https://twitter.com/ShyPixieRed  
> Ao3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieRed/profile
> 
> Makoto Week Archive/2018 info  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/makotoweek  
> Tumblr: https://makotoniijimaweek2018.tumblr.com/


End file.
